


Jus In Bello

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jus In Bello

 

Victor Henriksen looked after the Winchesters and played a bit with the phone. What could he say, how would he explain all the dead?

Nancy and the Deputy herded the formerly possessed out of the precinct, all of them more or less disoriented.

Having seen what he saw, being possessed himself, his mind still tried to tell him that the Winchesters manipulated him somehow.

But now he knew why this case never made any sense, the reason people were so careful not to incriminate the Winchesters, even when they had been seen by others.

Everything made sense now, their strange upbringing, the charges, the nutjobs that were telling tall tales of monsters.

He pressed the keys to speak to the FBI.

It was time to him to lie to his bosses.

 

 


End file.
